Talk:USS Dominator
why not Sentient AI if i may ask ? Gnume (talk) 08:44, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Your edits are cool. So no worries. The Union has several laws against Sentient AI's and only Mothermachine is allowed to create them. Yes it is true the ships are not of Union Manufacture and could have Sentient AI.. but if you read the Time Line of the Devi it was due to the fact that an alien Race combined the minds of the last Seenian Engineers and created Centron. Meaning that this was an unusual event and regular Seenian ships had no true Sentience. Also Tyron Suit the other piece of Seenian Technology also gained Sentience due to a mal function and self repair. Ferom these events it is clear that the Seenians did not use truly sentient AI systems. Can you imagine if a society of TL 11 has sentient machines? Those machines would not want to serve and have as SHIP said the ability to make "good" or "bad" decissions... Meaning they would be unreliable as ship systems. But then the Seenians have sufficent Technology to simulate Sentience. Thank you so much for these awesome questions and your logical train of thought Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 09:21, May 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I like to keep the number of truly sentient machines aat a minimum as I feela sentient machine is a moral / ethical problem all on its own. A sentient being ...be it robot, machine or human being woulld have to have fundamental rights. Self expression, liberties etc. Making a sentient machine on purpose is to create / built a Slave. (There is a great Star Trek The Nexrt Generation Episode: Measure of a Man that explains how I think about that) If humanity has the poert to create sentient machines ..where is the motivation to work, explore or become a soldier if you can sent a machine and do it for you? Men like Admiral McElligott could start wars without fear of casualties Does that make sense? Still I like your questions!!!! ;=) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 09:38, May 28, 2013 (UTC) i was thinking the AI of the dominator is more of result of evolution than deliberate creation. i was thinking more along the dominator being semi Sentient because it was active for a very long time and it was build by robots but its Sentience level is that of an infant because it had no interaction with either other truly Sentient machines or biologicals. so it Sentience level will probably rise sharply after meeting the crew of The USS Tigershark and later Admiral Stahl. i was thinking the personality will end somewhere between Eric Olafson and Richard Stahl. honest and law abiding but also capable of deception when it is absolutely necessary. also the reason for the mixed master loyalty protocol. Gnume (talk) 09:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Well it is an avenue of possible stories that is for sure...I will keep that in mind Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 10:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ok. what about the edit on the Nine Devastator Class Ships page ? Gnume (talk) 10:05, May 28, 2013 (UTC) question : what is the serial number of the USS Dominator ? Gnume (talk) 13:03, May 31, 2013 (UTC) One idea, since it's a Fleet Carrier - in the sense it carries fleets - how about FC-01? Knight Ranger (talk) 13:09, May 31, 2013 (UTC)